


Dance With Me

by Rainy_dearest



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_dearest/pseuds/Rainy_dearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on Carolina. Just one dance.”</p>
<p>Fluff and sads. How else do I describe this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

”So you used to be a dancer right?” Carolina raised an eyebrow at York’s question. She vaguely remembered mentioning dancing during one of their frequent talks on the deck looking out toward the stars, but she couldn’t fathom why it mattered to him.

“I took dance lessons.” She corrected, “And only because my mother forced me to.” They drifted back into a comfortable silence, leaning against each other, with York fiddling with the end of her tank top distractedly.

”Did you ever learn how to slow dance?”

This time Carolina pulled her gaze away from the universe outside and frowned slightly at the normally tan armored freelancer. ”No.” she answered slowly. “Not that I remember. Why?”

York shrugged. “Just wondering. I could probably teach you if you want.” That earned him another strange look. “I spent most of my summers hanging out with my grandfather.” he explained casually. “There’s not much to do there.”

Carolina turned away to look out the window again. “There’s no music.” she pointed out stoically.

”I can fix that.” York’s face broke into a wide grin and he tilted his head. “Hey F.I.L.I.S. Track 7 please.” The speakers began playing a soft melody, and he pushed himself off the bench and held out a hand.

Carolina suppressed a smile and narrowed her eyes. “How long have you been planning this?” she asked, still having not moved from her spot.

”Maybe a half a hour I guess.” York shrugged, his smile not wavering. “Come on Carolina. Just one dance.”

”This is ridiculous.” She let out a small chuckle and shook her head before taking his hand. Once he had positioned her palm on his shoulder, he placed his other hand on her waist and began to turn in small circles, speaking quiet instructions as she matched her steps with his.

”See, you’re doing great.” he praised her after a few moments. “In fact you could…. lead. Hey, when did you start leading?”

Carolina smirked at his incredulous expression. “I’m a fast learner.”

”Fine.” York tried to scowl, but his lips turned up at the ends. “Well, I might let you get away with it this time. As long as it’s my turn next time.” He joked, leaning down to press his lips against hers.

”I’ll consider it.” she smiled before returning the kiss.  
——————————————————————————————————————

”Boss! You should probably get out here.” Washington’s voice called from the other side of her door.

Carolina dropped her hands to her side as the memory faded and was replaced by steal gray walls. “I’m coming. Just give me a second.” She answered, brushing away any tears that may or may not have been threatening to spill over.

With a sigh, Carolina exited the base, humming a soft melody too quiet for anyone else to hear.


End file.
